Reading about the one and only Perseus Jackson
by Queen of the elements
Summary: Our favorite God Apollo (He made me say it) sends back some demigods to read about the totally hot and awesome Percy Jackson. More charcters will come in later. Rated T because I am the second most awesome demigod in the entire universe. Percy will come in when I want him to. :P
1. Chapter 1

During the winter solstice all the regular arguments were happening.

Mother always liked you best.

You have to eat more fiber.

Air catastrophes are better than water ones.

Can you stop having children?

Aphrodite likes me better.

Hermes was surprisingly talking with Hestia.

Why did Athens choose you over me? Everything was good until there was a flash and six people appeared.

"Who are you?" Zeus' voice boomed.

"You don't know who we are?" a girl in punk clothes asked.

"No. Now introduce yourselves."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Leutinaent of Artemis."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, child before WW1, ghost king."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite.''

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus."

"And what about her?" Hera asked about a blonde who was staring at a picture and crying.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Her boyfrined is missing, so try not to talk to her too much."

A note appeared along with a book.

"Dear demigodz and godz,

you will be reading about the most awesmoest demigod alive. More will be coming.

Apollo OUT"

"Let's start reading." Athena said.

"I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" Athena read.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Guest

Copying from a published work is not allowed. You will be reported until removal if you continue.

**Everybody does this kind of story, so I think you need to shut up.**

Guest

Stupid

**You're the stupid one.**

Guest

He IS the most awesome demigod alive

**:)**

Lewis 3/6/13 . chapter 1

Keep on writing Kronos has ate half of the pig already

**Not quite sure what you mean, but thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Percy: Say it or I will hunt you down.**

**Me: No**

**Annabeth: Say it.**

**Me: Fine. But only because my best friend told me to. I do not one Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase does. But I do own Nico di Angelo. (JK)**

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher,"** Athena read.

"Please tell me this kid is mine. He's a gold mine." Hermes laughed. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth just stared.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Muttered Nico.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Stop drop and roll!" Yelled Nico and Thalia.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lies your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.** **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.** **But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"What does Percy think this is, the FBI?" Nico asked. Jason sneered at how the supposed great Percy Jackson is talked about by his friends.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't," Started Nico but then a knife whizzed right past his ear and he shut up.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"I thought it was Bobby Bob." Dionysus said seriously.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a **_**few **_**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES," All the demigods who knew Percy yelled, besides Leo, Piper, Jason, and surprisingly Annabeth.

"Give him a break guys. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead. Especially you Thalia." Annabeth defended Percy.

_If this is how his friends think of him, I don't want to meet him_. Jason thought.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Wow, he even admits it," Nico laughed, while the others joined in.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Fun." Said Athena.

"Torture." Poseidon said.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

"Humph," Annabeth and Athena puffed annoyed.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Is that Chiron?" asked Piper.

"Yeah."

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.** **Boy, was I wrong.** **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Hermes, Apollo, and Leo were on the floor holding their stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

"I think he's a son of Hermes, 'cause that would be an awesome prank," Apollo laughed.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No, not now," Apollo, Hermes, and Leo whined.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Nico and Thalia burst out laughing.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.** **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Thalia smacked him above the head. "Way to blow your cover."

"What," He shrugged. "They were really good.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

"I swear if that mortal lays one finger on him," Annabeth let the threat hang.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Annabeth sighed.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Finally, some bloodshed," Ares smiled with his hands clutching his throne tightly.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."** **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.** **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."** **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.** **In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," The gods said in unison

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

_Hmm. Why is Alecto following the boy?_ Hades thought.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Monster?" Almost everyone asked.

Annabeth nodded faintly.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."** **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

"He never did know when to keep his mouth shut," Thalia smiled remembering her cousin's big mouth.

_He probably pissed off more gods then possible._ Jason sneered.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did," Hera spoke for the first time.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

_He looked cute when he turned red_. Annabeth thought.

Aphrodite was busy filing her nails when she felt a wave of love course though her. She turned to the demigods who all had straight faces. _Hmm, one of these kids has a crush on Percy._

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The elder gods shuddered.

"Worst time of my life," Demeter said.

"For once I agree with her, father's stomach was a horrible place," Hades added.

"Cause the underworld is full of dandelions," Demeter shot back.

"Well at least it actually has flowers."

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

"WHAT," Zeus boomed. "That's an insult."

_Doesn't even know his mythology._ Jason thought.

**and—"**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. **

"Better."

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"Either father was incredibly stupid, blind, or Zeus resembles a rock," Hades snickered.

"HEY," Zeus shouted. "I don't look like a rock."

"Dad, you kinda do." Thalia admitted. Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Leo, Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes cracked up.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"That was a terrible thing to be a part of," Hera said.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"One of the biggest wars in mankind, and he sums it up in a couple sentences," Athena said shocked.

"That's Perce for you."

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," Nico laughed.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"I think like a goat," Nico exclaimed horrified.

"You should be glad that you do." Grover said. Nico looked over at Thalia and Annabeth.

"Goat style!" cheered Leo

"Grover knows how to eat, GOAT STYLE!" cheered Thalia

"Grover knows how to bleat GOAT STYLE!" cheered Annabeth

"Grover knows how to drag one's feet GOAT STYLE!" cheered Nico

"And Grover knows how to avoid meat GOAT STYLE!" cheered Leo

"Because all Grover ever did was done GOAT STYLE!" cheered the four together.

"Wow," said Grover, "I just found my own theme song. Thanks guys!"

"Grover even thanks people Goat-Style," said Nico

"Really Nico?" asked Grover

"He even asks questions Goat-Style," said Annabeth

"Not you too Annabeth!" whined Grover

"He even whines Goat-Style," said Thalia

"Please Leo, don't do it!" pleaded Grover

"And he even pleads Goat-Style," said Leo again.

"Because all Grover ever did was done GOAT-STYLE!" said the four together once

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"Shut up," Nancy his** **said, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.** **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Way to switch topic Chiron," Apollo laughed.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Because they are," Artemis spat.

"Ah come on Sis," Apollo said grabbing her hand. "You gotta love some of us."

She twisted his hand and smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Wrong, and don't call me Sis."

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Could be right, and I should know, I'm the God of prophecies, and I see everything," Apollo said, before getting a smack in the back of the head from Artemis. "Ow, that hurt."

"Didn't see that coming, did you."

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"That ladies and gentleman, is an average Percy Jackson answer."

_I would give anything to hear even an oh from him._ Annabeth thought.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.** **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably was," Hestia spoke from her hearth. "Chiron has seen many tragic things in his lifetime."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"I wonder what has father in such a state," Athena thought out loud.

The gods looked at Zeus expecting to know the answer but he shrugged it off not knowing either.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What are you guys fighting over now!" Hera exclaimed.

"Probably his fault," Poseidon muttered, which earned a glare from the king of the gods.

:It's not my fault."

"Yes it is."

"Nu uh."

"Uh uh."

"Nu-"

"STOP!" Thalia screamed.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"One of yours?" Artemis asked Hermes.

"NO!"

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Not gonna happen," Nico joked, which earned a high five from Leo and another knife pass his ear.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right," Thalia smiled.

Nico waited for her punishment, but it never came. _How come she could make fun of Percy?_

He saw that Annabeth was silently crying, and he hugged her.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

At that everybody was lying on the floor laughing.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

Hera glared at Ares and Hephaestus. "Why can't you be like him!"

"Maybe c'ause you threw me off Olympus," Hephaestus replied.

Hera quickly closed her mouth and realized he was right.

_I'm sorry._ She thought to her son.

_It's okay._ She heard Hephaestus think, which she shot a tiny smile in his direction.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Boy cares for his mother," Artemis spoke, while Hera agreed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"That's insane," Leo said with wide eyes. "I'm gonna make one when we get back."

Hephaestus smiled at his sons passions to build.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Annabeth and Thalia gritted their teeth.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus and Hades shouted shaking Olympus.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH," Zeus yelled in Poseidon's face.

"As did you brother," Poseidon said calmly. "Twice." He pointed to Thalia and Jason who sat quietly as the brothers yelled at one another. "You don't see me biting off their heads."

"Hmph." Zeus replied. Thalia shook her head at her dad's idiocy.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Those are insane powers," Leo awed.

Jason nodded. _Water powers do sound pretty cool. But not as cool as mine._

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Never guess your punishment," Hermes and Apollo said.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of that," Nico shuddered.

"It's even worse than mine." Thalia agreed.

"I doubt that." Ares said. Thalia glared at Ares, and he wet his pants a bit.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster," Athena whispered.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"I feel a fight coming," Ares smirked rubbing his hands.

Poseidon glared at his nephew who immediately backed down.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Wow, he's actually being polite," Thalia sounded surprised.

"Why's that surprising?" Piper asked.

"Percy's not known to hold his tongue," Nico explained. "I think he's ticked off more gods then Kronos."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"What's she talking about?" Artemis asked to no one in particular.

The three new demigods turned to the others who stayed quiet not wanting to spoil the story.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Nico yet again fell out of his seat laughing.

"Gods, this kid is a gold mind," Leo panted.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"HADES," Poseidon lunged off his throne and his hands went around his brother's throat.

The gods, minus Zeus pulled the brothers apart and the demigods watched as Poseidon yelled.

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON," He yelled. Annabeth went up to Poseidon and touched his arm. He looked at her, and knew his son would survive.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"A pen?" Everyone who didn't know what Riptide was.

"The scariest pen ever to be seen." Thalia shuddered.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Wicked," Leo awed.** (A/N who else thought of Ron from Harry Potter?)**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp," Ares muttered, who was doused with water from head to toe.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Enough with the honey," Thalia yelled.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Naturally," Jason said, wondering how that was natural. Maybe for Romans who started at such a young age, but for someone who's new in the monster world, it's a little odd.

_And for someone as stupid as him._

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

The gods stared as Annabeth smiled.

"The boys a natural," Athena spoke.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"The mist is still affecting him," Athena pointed out.

"Hate that stuff," Piper grumbled low enough for only her to hear, but Jason heard anyway.

She looked up to see him staring back at her and when their eyes caught each other, they turned away blushing.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"No Seaweed Brain," Annabeth spoke softly.

"Uh Annabeth your talking to a book," Thalia whispered in her ear.

She blushed and waved her mother to continue.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Poseidon spoke for the first time forgetting his anger towards Hades.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like son," Zeus grumbled, while Poseidon smiled.

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"What's got you so ticked off dad?" Jason asked.

Zeus shrugged while Athena's mind raced for an explanation.

_Lightning Thief, Son of Poseidon._ Athena gasped knowing what happened.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Look at him go," Hermes awed.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's it," Athena finished.

Thalia was about to start reading when there was a flash.

* * *

What was the flash? Let me know who you want the flash to be!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Percy Jackson lovers! I am back with the next chappie! I have gotten some reviews, and I will give responses.**_

_Guest _

_Not a valid point. Just because someone shoots themselves in the foot do you? No. What you are doing is illegal. You will be reported until removal. Have anymore questions either visit Eliminators or Critics United. Reported._

_**Okay, seriously dude, you are just asking for it. If you report my story, then you'll have to report all the other reading Percy Jackson stories, and all the other stories like it. So, unless you want to have thousands of fan girls chasing you, I suggest you BACK AWAY RIGHT NOW! Any questions, you can PM me. :)**_

_Perseus Jackson Rules_

_Good chapter. I do not know where you are going but I hope it is not older Perseus. I hope it is Frank, Hazel, and Reyna along with Sally Jackson and depending how far back they are a younger Perseus.  
Plus, I hope someone preferably Annabeth or Thalia kicks Jason's podex.  
Keep up the good work._

_**My dear reader, of course someone will kick Jason's podex. :)**_

_i'm a black-belt sleeper__3/21/13 . chapter 2_

_I dont know who will be in that flash but i want to jump into this story and kick Jason's sorry butt for being such a jerk_

_**Don't we all.**_

_**Now, before I go, I have one last thing to say. OH MY GODS! THE TRAILER FOR SEA OF MONSTERS IS COMING OUT SOON! OH MY GODS! That is all.**_

There was a flash in the throne room, and when it died down, everybody saw a sixteen year old boy with tattered clothes, sea green eyes, jet black hair, and a goofy smile. Annabeth was completely silent, and then she ran towards the boy. He grabbed her in a big hug, and they stood there happily in each other's presence. Thalia and Nico rushed up and joined the hug, and Thalia was crying. And then, Annabeth let Percy go and started to pound on the boy's shirt.

"Where-have-you-been-for-the-past-six-months?!" Annabeth cried. With each word, she gave him a pound. Then he caught her hands in his and hugged her tightly to his chest. She cried for three more minutes until Athena cleared her throat.

"Who is this person?" Athena asked.

"My name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Slayer of the Minotaur twice, defeater of Kronos, Saver of Lady Artemis, Defeater of the Neman Lion, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, and great boyfriend to Annabeth Chase." Percy said. Everybody was silent, until Jason snorted. Percy looked over at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I doubt you did all that. Probably had others do it for you and then took all the credit for themselves. I have done way more then you." Jason said smugly. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico were glaring at Jason.

"And I highly doubt you can beat me in a fight."

"Let's test that theory right now." Percy took out his sword and water vapor travelled to the throne room. Once everybody was there, the arena changed to a high mountain on one side, and water on the other.

"A fight between Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson will now take place. Please place your bets and we can get started. The rules of the game are as follows: No killing of my boyfriend. Maiming is allowed begin." Annabeth said. Percy backed into the water while Jason stood atop the mountain. Jason summoned lightning, but was blocked by ice. Percy water travelled behind Jason and they begin to fight with swords. Percy was hardly doing anything and Jason was trying his hardest. Jason tried to electrocute Percy, but Percy created a mini hurricane and threw Jason across the arena. Jason tried to get up, but failed epically.

"Our winner is, Percy Jackson!" Annabeth screamed. Thalia and Nico were surrounded by heaps of drachmas and Poseidon was having fun watching Aphrodite dress Zeus up. Annabeth and Percy walked around Olympus talking, Nico and Thalia were having fun swimming in drachmas, and Poseidon and Athena were talking about battle tactics. Jason was getting healed by Apollo.

**Percy and Annabeth**

"I missed you." Annabeth said.

"You know, the only person I remembered was you." Percy said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Percy brought Annabeth underwater and created an air bubble. They kissed and then just lied in each others' arms talking. And then they got into a tickle fight.

**Thalia and Nico**

They put their drachmas away, and were walking around Olympus when they saw a pair of lovebirds underwater. They began to fill them talking, and I swear you could hear Aphrodite's squeal all the way from Pluto.

**Poseidon and Athena**

They were talking about battle tactics when they got into a tickle fight. Remind you of somebody?

**Jason**

Stupid son of nothing. He cheated. Whatever. Jason thought as everybody headed to the throne room to continue reading. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be found.


End file.
